The invention relates to a tilting ashtray for motor vehicles of the type having a cup housing tiltable to a limited extent into the interior vehicle space to uncover the ashtray opening.
It is known from the state of the art (used in Mercedes vehicles) to cover the upper edge of the front end of a cup part of a tilting ashtray together with its facing part by a burning-ash protection strip which is clipped on in this location and possibly also has to be adhesively bonded. On account of the necessity of a reliably adhering protection against damage caused by burning ash falling onto the upper edge, it is essential that the attached burning-ash protection strip is also completely taken around the upper edge, and the facing surface pointing towards the interior space of the vehicle is thus partly covered. This generally disturbs the uniform facing pattern. In addition, further expense is entailed by attempting to advantageously form the visible transition from the burning-ash protection strip to the refined surface of the facing.
An object of the invention is to design a cup housing of a tilting ashtray for motor vehicles in such a manner that, at its upper edge pointing towards the interior space of the vehicle in the opened state, it is protected against the influence of temperature, which cup housing has a front end covered by a facing part which is separated by milled encompassing gaps from a facing plate covering the surroundings.
This object is achieved by integrally forming the burning-ash protection strip onto a temperature-resistant facing part.
As a result of the burning-ash protection strip integrally formed onto a temperature-resistant facing part, the refined surface of the latter pointing towards the interior space of the vehicle is in no way impaired in its overall pattern. The operation to provide the facing plate with an integrally formed burning-ash protection strip, to improve the appearance of the surface, e.g., by a veneer, and then to cut out the facing part leads to a low-cost production method.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.